1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a play structure that can be formed at will into an almost infinite number of geometric configurations. More specifically, this invention relates to a play structure that is formed of a generally planar expanse of air permeable fabric anchored about its perimeter to a surface, and supported by air pressure supplied by a fan.
2. Background Art
As every parent knows, children take delight in playing with and in playhouse structures, and a variety of such structures have been marketed over the years. Many of those play structures are patterned after conventional residential houses, usually including four walls, a roof and an entrance doorway. Often such play structures are of modular construction, allowing easy assembly for play and easy disassembly for storage. The collapsible playhouse that is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,747 is an example of such play structures. Another similar playhouse is illustrated in the Drake, Jr. et al patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,613. That patent describes a walk-in playhouse that is constructed of molded plastic wall panels and a roof. The playhouse also has a pair of pivotal, swing-out seats that are attached to a wall of the playhouse.
While many playhouses are patterned after conventional dwellings, other structural models are used as well. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,854 is directed to an igloo-like domed structure that is formed from a series of interlocking side panels of trapezoidal shape. The patent suggests that the structure is especially appropriate for winter play and may be used for other purposes, such as a hunting hut, as well.
Inflatable tubular passages have been used instead of conventional rod-like frame members to support a tent, and an example of such tent construction is set out in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,478 Inflatable elements have also been used to construct childrens' play houses. An example of that approach is described in the patent to Boris et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,440. That patent discloses a life size knockdown toy structure modeled after a log cabin. The cabin is formed from self interlocking, inflatable simulated logs. When not in use, the logs are deflated and stored in a relatively small container. Another play structure that uses inflatable elements is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,477 to Adams. Each inflatable element comprises a block having interlocking tongue and groove edge connections.
In spite of the elaborate play structures that are available, many parents have found that children will forego those fancy toys in favor of playing with empty packing cartons and the like. One reason for that preference is likely the freedom for imaginative play that is afforded by the cartons as contrasted to the relatively rigid and organized play patterns imposed by formal play structures.
In contrast to the rigidity of structure and use of previous play houses this invention provides a simple play structure that children can configure at will into an essentially endless variety of forms, thus reinforcing the imaginative elements of play.